Kurt's Jacket
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Kurt's jacket is really soft. Blaine just wants to keep touching it, touching him. But they're on live T.V. Spoilers for Glee 3x09


AN: This was mentioned on Tumblr at some point about how Blaine kept touching Kurt during the Christmas episode. While writing I rewatched the segment and realized it was most likely shot in one take like a live show. There were prop movement and placing that made me geek out. Also, Rachel runs into the piano. I laughed for like 10 min when I realized. One other random thing, Kurt says "Oh my stars," which made me think of CP Coulter author of Dalton. It was a fun half hour writing the rest of this. I started it on the train and then had to wait to finish till I could watch the episode while writing. Spoilers for Season 3x09 and before then.

* * *

Blaine jumped lightly on the balls of his feet shaking his hands out a bit to warm up. He smiled as Kurt walked on set. "You ready?"

Kurt smiled. "Of course. There's no live audience, so a lot less nerves."

Blaine smiled at the reference to Regionals as he stretched his neck and went behind Kurt to give him a quick shoulder massage. Kurt's shoulders relaxed a bit more and he turned his head to smile at Blaine and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"All right! Places everyone!" Artie yelled rolling in front of the set.

Kurt smiled at Blaine one more time and then walked over to the fireplace.

Blaine let his hand trail down Kurt's jacket as he walked away. He wanted to keep rubbing Kurt's shoulders and arms and back, the jacket was just so soft. He put the thought from his mind and went to his own place at the windowsill.

Blaine smiled as the program started and he and Kurt danced together. He brought his arm up and placed it on the back of the couch. He wanted to just reach over and pet Kurt's shoulders. He restrained himself until the end. He brought his hand and arm behind Kurt, holding his shoulder and small of his back and gently rubbing his thumb across the material of Kurt's jacket. They kept singing and dancing through the song and then went to open the door.

Blaine couldn't help but keep touching Kurt's back and shoulder during their opening dialogue. He knew most of it was scripted but the extra stroking of his fingers along Kurt's back was something he couldn't help. If Kurt noticed he didn't react, at least not that Blaine could tell.

It continued for the rest of the show. Blaine looked for times he could touch Kurt during the show. At the end of "My Favorite Things", during the following dialogue, other times when he knew the camera wouldn't be focused on them. He loved touching Kurt normally, a hand on his arm, shoulder, at the small of his back, his head on his shoulder. Kurt didn't have a lot of positive physical contact in his life, at least not the past year or so. Blaine wanted him to have that. Right now thought it went past just wanting Kurt to have contact. Blaine wanted to touch Kurt for himself now, to feel the soft material of his jacket. Blaine let his smile and shoulders drop as they got the cue for the break. He closed his eyes for a minute to rest. He felt someone step in front of him and smiled as Kurt's hands rested on his shoulders.

"Having fun?" Kurt asked leaning and pressing a small kiss to his head.

"Yea, I love being your holiday roommate," Blaine smiled opening his eyes and looking up at Kurt.

"Hmmm. Probably a good thing you aren't in real life, you would never stop touching me," Kurt commented.

Blaine flushed a bit. "I'm sorry, it's just your jacket. It's so soft," he went to rub his head against Kurt but Kurt stepped back.

"You'll ruin your make up," Kurt explained, moving his hands from Blaine's shoulders and grabbing his hands instead. "Come on, we have to get to our places for Act 2," he pulled Blaine up off the couch and led him over to the fireplace.

"One minute places everybody!" Artie yelled as he rolled across set. He stopped in front of Blaine and Kurt. "I love you guys and all, but even though 'holiday roommate' is clearly not what Blaine is, you have to tone it down on the PDA, otherwise they'll pull the show."

"It hasn't been any different than how we rehearsed though," Kurt defended.

"This is more directed at Blaine, we didn't do full costumes till tonight which I'm guessing is the problem. Blaine, stop rubbing Kurt's jacket," Artie instructed and then left.

Blaine ducked his head embarrassed and before Kurt could say anything they were getting the five second signal so he put his smile back on and got ready to deliver his opening line. The second act Blaine kept his hands to himself and didn't touch Kurt at all. He wanted to several times, but he didn't. The end of the show came, even with Rory's surprise story and the cutting of the last 10 min. There was a quick discussion and then unanimous decision to take the prop food down to the shelter and join Sam and Quinn.

Blaine quickly went to change his clothes but stopped as Kurt grabbed his arm. "So I talked to Artie. He said I could keep the jacket."

Blaine stared at him a minute and then smiled. "Really? But why?"

"Well, I thought we might want to finish the end of the show sometime, but maybe just us. I need my costume to get in character," Kurt said moving closer to Blaine.

"What character is that?" Blaine asked as he stepped closer to Kurt and slowly began rubbing the jacket sleeves.

"Your holiday roommate, unless you object?" Kurt asked starting to pull back.

Blaine grabbed him and pulled him forward tight against him, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder and running his hands up and down Kurt's back, the jacket so soft. "No objections," he whispered.

Kurt laughed and then kissed his head again. "Good. Come on, let's go play with the kids and then once they go to bed we can have some grown up time," Kurt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Blaine grinned at Kurt as he let him go and they went to go change clothes. He couldn't wait to reenact the end of the show and be free to feel Kurt and his jacket and have 'grown up time'. Wait…kids…grown up time…did that mean Kurt thought about them having kids together someday? Blaine smiled even more. He hoped so; it was something he wanted very much. He would have to ask Kurt later, after their grown up time.


End file.
